


I - Desk

by Nyodrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: He does not like being teased, Kakashi really likes Minato's haori, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There is a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven months is a long time and the desk was right there- you couldn't blame them for taking advantage of it, could you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I - Desk

"Inu-taichō, remain- the rest of you are dismissed." Minato stated, indicating for his ANBU guards to also leave.

The ANBU Captain stayed unmoving and silent until they were alone before speaking, "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Remove your mask, Kakashi." He ordered, suppressing a twitch at the title drop- one he _knew_ was done entirely to get a rise out of him.

Kakashi's mouth pulled lightly into a smirk as he took off his ANBU mask, placing it on the desk as he moved around it to unceremoniously place himself in the blonde's lap and speaking in a tone akin to a purr, "You wanted me, _Minato_?"

"Mm." The Yondaime hummed, tugging down the cotton mask to nuzzle the other's neck. "Very much so. Your mission lasted longer then expected."

The seventeen year old let out a noise of approval when the twenty-five year old worried the skin below his ear with the man's teeth, "Aa, seven months is too long."

"Definitely." Minato rumbled against the other's neck as his hands tugged up the shirt so they could rest against skin.

The teen let out a groan at a particularly hard bite, grinding down on the forming bulge beneath him insistently, "Minato, _hurry_ \- I will be unhappy if we have to stop due to interruptions."

"And I would be more then unhappy with whoever interrupts." The blond growled though took the hint and pushed the ANBU onto the desk, roughly tugging down the teen's pants- sandals already toed off- as the teen pulled off his shirt. Once the pants were off he raised an eyebrow, "No underwear?"

Kakashi smirked, purring as he watched the man undress himself, "I knew we would be back today, I did not see the point." He eyed the naked blond appreciatively for a moment before ordering, "Put your haori back on, _Hokage-sama_. You _are_ in your office after all."

"So I am." The man said nothing about the odd fetish his partner had developed about him wearing nothing but the haori that declared him the Yondaime Hokage- _he_ was fond of the ANBU uniform after all.

The Hatake sprawled himself on the desk, raising an eyebrow and hooking a leg around the blonde's waist to tug the other to him, "Are you simply going to _look_?"

"You are an enticing picture." Minato admitted, capturing whatever retort the silver-haired shinobi was going to give when he leaned in to steal a kiss- the left edge of his haori brushing against the leg resting on the desk as he settled between open legs.

Kakashi, using his leg around his former sensei's waist, arched to press their crotches together and rolling his hips once- _twice_ so their cocks grinded against one another whilst his left hand held onto blond hair as his right gripped at a clothed back. He groaned appreciatively into the kiss when Minato, having worked his way into Kakashi's mouth, thrust his tongue repeatedly- _teasingly_ \- into his mouth as the man bucked in time with that movement.

The blond, hands placed flat against the desk, pulled away from the kiss with a smile down at the teen whom was panting oh so slightly and glaring at him for stopping when he stilled his bucking hips- to which his smile widened into a grin, "Yes, 'Kashi-kun?"

"If you don't _get on with it_ ," The words were the beginning of a rumbling growl as the leg was used to press their hips together again- evidently Kakashi had lower tolerance when he went without for a while because Minato distinctly remembered that the silver-haired shinobi lasted longer under his teasing before. "Then I will _tie you down and use you as I please_."

He dipped down to steal another kiss, murmuring "Promises, Kashi-kun" as he used his left hand to blindly go through the desk drawers- second, false bottom and right side- for the bottle of lube he made sure to replace whenever his partner was returning from a mission.

Kakashi bit back a snarl (it had been _far_ too long since the last time) at the man's teasing, the sound morphing into a pleased rumble akin to a purr as he watched his former sensei coat his fingers- the leg that had been at the Yondaime's waist moving to hook over a cloth-covered shoulder while the other spread higher on the desk in a way that exposed him completely to the other, hands returning from the blond to grip at the desk's edge.

At times like these, Minato was _very_ glad that his former student's fighting style required a lot of flexibility but a glare had him moving once more- preparing the teen with an almost clinical way as he knew that any more teasing would be pushing the other too far at the moment (it was far safer to test his limits when Kakashi was bound and immobile).

" _Now Minato_."

The growl sent a shiver down his spine as Minato recalled times where his partner made good on his promises to 'use him' as the teen pleased and he obeyed the command despite the temptation there because a dominating Kakashi was _breathtaking_.

A hiss escaped him, back arching slightly as his hands tightened over wood because Kakashi hardly had time to _sleep_ during those seven months let alone _touch_ himself and it stung but felt so _good_ -

"Nnng!" The noise that escaped him was partially a grunt, partially a moan when the blond pulled out to thrust back into him almost harshly.

Warm air tickled his ear as the Yondaime breathed, "It's rude to let your mind wander, Kashi-kun."

"Then _make_ me think of nothing but you." Kakashi challenged.

He shivered in anticipation when a throaty chuckle was his answer, "As you wish."

And slowly- so very, _achingly_ slowly, Minato pulled out until only the tip of his cock remained inside the teen, caught bi-colored eyed and smirked as he slammed back into the other with enough force to make the teen's body jerk while he let out loud, "Ha _aahh_!"

Distantly Kakashi registered that the blond had moved his legs so they were wrapped around the man's waist but the majority of his attention- which wasn't directed at the _yesyesyesmoreharder_ that came with each thrust- was focused on his partner's body looming over him, hot puffs of air hitting his lips as the man panted lightly but the bastard _wouldn't kiss him dammit_.

So he took matters into his own hands, literally as he released the desk to grab blond hair and force the frustrating, _beautiful_ man into a kiss.

Minato groaned when the teen's tongue, almost violently, invaded his mouth, hands gripping tightly at his hair so as to keep him there- he had to put a hand on the desk to help him keep his balance when the teen, in an odd movement of arching and using his legs as leverage, moved to meet his thrusts. It felt good, so very good, when the teen somehow managed to roll his hips and use his legs to push Minato in _further_ then breaking of their kiss with a shout when the movement made Minato hit that spot he loved to tease the teen with until his former student was nearly _sobbing_ with want.

He let out his own shout when the teen, smirking at him, _squeezed_ around him and decided if his partner could play dirty, then so could _he_.

Using his free hand, Minato briefly thumbed the teen's mouth- twitching when a tongue flicked out to meet his finger- before sliding downwards, his nails pressed against skin hard enough to cause no harm yet still be _felt_ , until he was met with a nipple. There his hand paused briefly- his partner cursing him viscously when his thrusts halted also- as it pinched and rolled the nub between his fingers in a way that was almost _thoughtful_ before his hand- and hips- continued.

Kakashi sucked in a breath harshly when the Yondaime's hand- with nails, blunt but undeniably _there_ \- went low enough and _close_ enough to his cock that he could feel the heat coming from it, even if it did not touch him.

He was definitely going to kill the blond later- "Shit!"

"What did I say?" the man rumbled, mouth pressed against his neck and hand gripping his cock while it thumbed the vein.

But the hand was moving now, fast and rough and in time with the cock that was apparently using his _prostate_ as target practice and there were teeth pressed against his throat in a way that he failed to swallow a whimper and then those teeth were _biting_ and the hand was gripping _tighter_ and the cock was thrusting _deeper_ and just- _fuck!_

" _Minato!_ "

The teen came with a scream of his name, arching into him and tightening in a way that caused Minato's rhythm to falter as he came with a low groan of " _Kakashi._ " that made the word sound more like a prayer then a name- he found that fitting.

He had no idea how he was going to explain the mess on his haori though.


End file.
